Real Life
by LCFC
Summary: Sequel to 'Stepping into the Real'. The Winchesters hit Vancouver will Vancouver know what's hit it!
1. Chapter 1

**Real Life**

_This is a requested sequel to 'Stepping into the Real'_

_I don't own Supernatural or its characters – nor do I own Jared/Jensen but for all intents and purposes these characters are all fictional – this is a fictional situation which, unfortunately, can never come true – no real people were hurt or offended during the writing of this story!!_

**Chapter 1**

Dean Winchester tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sang along to the pounding music, his voice soft and soulful. He slipped a glance at his brother, fast asleep, face pressed against the window of the Impala, staining it with drool, Sammy looked happy and relaxed, even in sleep and Sammy was sleeping better these days and that made Dean even happier.

It had been a month since they had killed it, killed the evil son of a bitch that had killed his mother and Jess and taken the life of his beloved father and in that month both he and his brother had spent their time sleeping, partying and doing nothing and it had been wonderful but then Sam had announced he had wanted a vacation and Dean had envisioned sandy beaches, hot sun and hot chicks and had begun buying suntan lotion and condoms in preparation; however Sam had told Dean they were having their vacation in Vancouver – yeah – Vancouver and they were going to meet the two actors that Sam had somehow gotten involved with during 'that time'. It wasn't that Dean doubted Sam – he just didn't believe him! He had listened, several times, to Sam's tale of entering 'another world' where their life was a television series and the actors in it their doubles; he had heard tales about the wonderful Jensen until his ears felt like bleeding and he had nodded sagely as Sam had told him about this Jared guy who had taken Sam's place for a while. Dean frowned and shot his brother another glance through slitted eyes (his snake eyed look as Sam called it). Yeah – like that happened – oh yeah – it had but Dean wouldn't remember it cos Sam and the fantastic Jensen had sorted everything so that everything went back to normal, Dean snorted, normal – that was a laugh – he shook his head – Sam must have had a really bad vision or knocked his stupid head – come on – Dean had seen some really fucked up things – but parallel universes, other dimensions, actor doubles, television series about their lives – all that was just damn well impossible and Dean thought maybe, just maybe, his brother needed some therapy. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror, catching sight of his own reflection and running a hand through his blond hair; hey – he thought to himself – there can't be another guy as good looking as this – and that in itself proved how mad Sammy was!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jared shifted in his seat and took a slug of beer, Jensen watched sympathetically and took a glance at his watch "Come on Jare" he said softly "He won't blast you – I swear – I mean you're perfectly safe now – he doesn't even remember you – Sam assured me of that – in fact – he doesn't even believe Sam – so we're going to have some fun – ok?"

"Yeah – I guess" Jared twirled the bottle in his hand and smiled at his friend "I'm just a little nervous that's all – and to meet Sam – it'll be weird – seeing this guy who looks just like me"

"Not just like you" Jensen grinned "He's a little quieter than you dude – and he uses those puppy dog eyes a lot more than you do – hey – I spotted the difference didn't I?"

"You're a clever guy Jen" Jared laughed and punched his friend good naturedly "Anyhow – what's the story?"

"They're coming to visit us for a while and – maybe – look into that little haunting problem your buddy had – should be cool Jare – we get to play real ghost hunters"

"Hey Jen" Jared's grin grew wider "I've done that dude – its not so much fun as you think"

"Yeah – well now it's my turn to find out" Jensen grinned "They should be here soon and I, for one, am very excited"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jensen glanced out of the window and saw the large black Impala draw up. He took a breath and gazed at the shining hulk of metal in awe, this was no prop car, this was the real thing and it was all he could do to stop from leaping up and running out of the bar to give the car a hug. He drew back, waiting for the occupants to get out, he was looking forward to seeing Sam again, but he was unsure of the reception he would get from Dean – still that would be part of this evenings entertainment and Jensen felt a tingle of excitement blossom in his stomach – he was about to come face to face with a living legend and he couldn't wait!

Jared was at the bar when he heard the door of the bar open and close and he turned quickly, his breath catching in his throat; Dean looked just the same as he remembered, a harder, slightly colder Jensen, high planed face and soft bow lips betraying a hidden toughness that Jared both admired and envied. He wore the same vintage leather jacket, tight black tee and faded jeans, black biker boots completing the outfit, Jared was glad they had chosen a quiet time to have this meeting because he was sure that, had there been any women in the bar; they would all be quivering wrecks by now. Jared's eyes flicked to the man standing beside Dean; it was like looking into the dressing room mirror, looking at himself playing Sam Winchester; the man was extremely tall, looking deceptively skinny, baggy clothes helping to hide what Jared knew to be an extremely well muscled body. Shaggy brown hair hung in his slanting eyes and Jared ran a hand through his own hair in sympathy. Suddenly hazel eyes met hazel eyes and a dimple appeared in the corner of Sam's cheek, Jared felt his mouth twitch and his hesitant smile grew wider, his own dimples deepening; Wide smile met matching wide smile and Jared lifted a hand, his heart beating, Jensen was right – this was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Life**

**Chapter 2**

Dean Winchester followed his brother, reluctantly, through the bar and into the small booth; he was still having trouble believing Sam and couldn't wait to collect on his bet, however his swaggering gait was soon pulled up short by the man who leapt up from the booth and embraced his brother then turned to Dean, a smile playing on his lips, his hand held out ready to shake Dean's now trembling paw.

The man was about six feet tall and very broad, he had blond spiky hair, high cheekbones and a perfect (well Dean thought so) mouth. It wasn't quite a mirror image, the man was very smartly dressed and he wore wire rimmed glasses that seemed to make his eyes look greener, alert and intelligent. Dean swallowed "You – you must be Jensen?"

"Yeah – and you MUST be Dean!" the man took his hand and shook it firmly, Dean swallowed and reached into his pocket, drawing out his wallet and sighing deeply, Sam, a smug grin dimpling his cheeks said nothing for a moment but held out a huge paw and waited whilst his brother counted out the notes and lay them on his palm "Easiest $50 I ever made!" Sam chuckled and Dean huffed moodily, squashing into the booth and staring at Jensen with something resembling resentment.

His mood was not lightened by the appearance of his brother's double who came staggering back to the booth carrying a tray of beer and shots, the same dimpled grin and puppy dog eyes making Dean feel, immediately, like he was now big brother to two geeky, gigantic twins! He looked across at Jensen, who caught his eye and grinned, Dean felt his anger begin to evaporate and he grinned back – maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Both men were forced to review those thoughts as the night went on and the barman insisted on putting awful country music on the juke box. One huge shaggy haired man doing bad line dancing was punishment enough, but two took the fucking biscuit and Dean buried his face into his hands, unable to watch his brother's long legs failing around the dance floor whilst Jared waved his arms and bent his body in time to Sam's, blatantly awful, dancing.

"He never used to be like this" he muttered to Jensen "Sometimes I wonder why I ever encouraged him to loosen up – I wonder if I didn't prefer moody geek boy who argued and moaned about every single fucking thing!"

"Nah – let him have some fun" Jensen smiled down at the two younger men with an expression of amused affection "Jared's always like this man – he's a happy dude – and your brother is entitled to a bit of fun – lets face it – so are you – things haven't been exactly a picnic for either of you"

"I didn't believe him you know" Dean shook his head "Even now I can't actually think of it as real – how did it happen? Why did it happen? – I've seen some strange things in my life – but this…this is too strange!"

"Maybe its fate" Jensen laughed "But you killed it dude – you totally nailed that demon – maybe now you can have some R & R – some down time – we can take you out – show you the sights of Vancouver if you like"

"Sure dude – that'd be cool" he sighed "Sam mentioned you might have a little ghost hunting for us?" his eyes were hopeful

"We might have" Jensen's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the bar "But – well – I did have an inkling of an idea "

"Yeah – what sort of idea?" Dean was beginning to like this man "Would it involve getting one over on line dancing Sam over there – cos if it does –I'm up for it – he's never let me forget that – when he was in 'my world' whatever that means – your friend Jared managed to fool me for a few weeks – whilst you – you managed to catch Sam out pretty fucking quickly"

"Powers of observation Dean" Jensen grinned wider "You probably had a lot more to notice than Sam acting strangely" he leant closer "I think your gonna like this idea then Dean – you see – I sorta envy Jared for having a chance to actually BE his character for a while and I quite fancy my chances at being" he leant closer still and Dean felt hot breath on his cheek "YOU"

"I like the sound of that plan" Dean could barely hold back his smile "That is a peach of a plan" he glanced down to where Sam and Jared were now entertaining the bar with a whole new line dance that seemed to involve very little dancing and no line "My brother just cost me 50 bucks – just imagine how sweet it would be to get one back over him – it's prank wars revisited! I've still not paid that little creep back for gluing my fucking hand to a beer bottle – shit – I've years of Sam pranks and Sam smugness to repay – this could be the answer to my prayers – but tell me – how are we gonna do this thing?"

"My suggestion is that 'Dean' takes Jared to do a little ghost hunting – and 'Jensen' takes Sam for a tour of the exciting sights of Vancouver – I can write those down on a postage stamp dude – the only problem is it will involve me driving the Impala!"

"Shit!" Dean paused for a moment, then glanced at the line-dancing and instantly made his decision "Jensen – if it stops this for at least one night – you can drive my baby anytime" he laughed "So what next?"

"You tell Jared how much you'd like to investigate his buddy's ghost problem – I don't think there's anything in it dude – we'll probably just sit in the house waiting for paint to dry" he grinned "I'll give you a map of Vancouver – lend you my car – and give you a few pointers on what Sam might like to see" he leant closer again "There is this cool museum just south of here – should suit him down to the ground – bore you to tears – but man – as you say – if it stops the line-dancing and smug dimples – it will be worth it"

"Jensen" Dean threw his arm around Jensen's shoulder "You are more like me than me! – Let's get this show on the road!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Real Life**

**Chapter 3**

Dean got quietly and padded, silently, across the room, peering quickly at Sam as he did so. His younger brother was fast asleep and snoring, arms flung out, mouth open and Dean hesitated for a moment, wanting nothing more than to slip a spoon into that open mouth and take lots of incriminating pictures. However he had bigger fish to fry this morning and as he wrote a brief note explaining that he was driving out to bring breakfast, he couldn't keep the grin from his face.

It was an excellent plan – this Jensen guy was an awesome dude with exceptional good looks – Dean was driving out to his apartment, then they would change clothes; Jensen – pretending to be Dean – would drive over to Jared's apartment to take him ghost hunting whilst Dean would take Jensen's car – come back here and pick up Sam for a tour of Vancouver. At approximately 8pm – they would whip out their phones, reveal their cunning deception and take photographs of both Sam and Jared as evidence that their plan had worked. Dean snickered – it would be good to get one over on his little brother again – there had been far too much Sam smugness recently – Dean was the older brother after all and it was an older brother's job – no duty – to piss the younger brother off – royally!

Dean opened the door holding his breath, but Sammy was dead to the world, cheeks still flushed from the intake of alcohol the night before. Dean slipped out into the car park and made his way over to the Impala.

As he drew nearer – he was aware that the car was now surrounded by a group of whispering and giggling women; they were of various ages and sizes, but they were all pretty cute and they were all standing and – Dean rubbed his eyes for a moment – stroking his baby. He quickened his stride and as he got closer he raised his hand "Hey – what are you doing? What's

Going on here?"

The women turned as one and their whispering turned to shouts of joy and, what sounded like screams, but of delight rather than fear. They left the car and rushed towards Dean until he was caught up in a surging tide of perfume, hair and long limbs

"Jensen" one of the women touched Dean's arm as if to make sure it was real "Ooh – this is like a dream – and in the Impala too" she reached in her pocket for her phone "I've gotta call my sister – she really digs you" she peered around as if looking for something "Is Jared here?"

Dean shook his head, knowing that if the noise increased his brother was sure to wake up and then it would be all over. He put his finger to his lips "Flattered ladies – but this is top secret filming ok – I've gotta get on – but hey – come see me at 'O' Malleys bar later – I promise I'll make it up to you"

"Oh my god" another woman looked like she might pass out "He's SO like Dean "

"More than you know" Dean muttered under his breath – unable to believe his eyes, all these women, all swooning and for him – well for Jensen – but technically it was the same thing – he grinned to himself – waving as he got into the car – he had once told Sam that their job had its perks – but man – being an actor was cool – he wondered if he might go into films someday – it couldn't be that hard – could it? He put his foot on the pedal and floored the Impala – oh man – today was just getting better and better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jensen was waiting for him as planned and the two men wasted no time in swapping clothes. Dean couldn't help but admire himself in the mirror – he never had the money or time to buy fancy duds – but the jeans he was now wearing and the expensive shirt that fitted perfectly across his chest made him feel like a million bucks. Jensen seemed to be as delighted to be wearing his old leather jacket and black tee – stating how the boots were so much more comfortable than wardrobes – and swirling around in front of the mirror, perfecting what he claimed to be his 'Dean' face. Finally they were ready and Dean handed over his keys – his eyes dark "Now dude – I think you're cool and everything – but if anything happens to my baby – you'll be picking rock salt outta your ass for the next six months"

Jared was sitting on the wall outside his apartment, looking nervous, as the Impala glided into view. He couldn't believe that Dean wanted him to go hunting with him again – particularly as he had sucked so badly at it the first time – but hey – Dean couldn't remember the first time – so maybe this time it would be better and Jared seriously doubted that his friend had a ghost in his house – more likely to be the over consumption of alcohol or there was something wrong with his electrics. Jared lifted a hand in acknowledgement and hopped into the passenger seat, at least this time he could be himself and didn't have to play Sam all the time; that had been as much of a strain as anything else that had happened; he settled back in the soft leather seat and gave Dean a wide grin "Let's get this show on the road"

"You ready to rumble" Jensen felt the nerves he had been feeling dissipate and he grinned back at Jared. His friend had no idea what had happened and didn't seem suspicious in any way. He felt a sudden pang of guilt as he glanced at his friend – Jared's experience hadn't been a particularly pleasant one – and Jensen didn't want to bring all that back to him – he wondered for a moment if they were doing the right thing – but then the memory of Jared's line-dancing flickered across his brain and he stiffened his resolve – yeah – this was going to be ok – no more than ok – it was going to be awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Real Life**

**Chapter 4**

"And this" Dean waved his arm with a flourish "Is the tallest building in Vancouver – what do you think?"

"Yeah – great" Sam smothered a yawn and looked back at the older man, he didn't remember Jensen being this knowledgeable or this boring, last time he was 'here', granted they'd had other worries but, man, they had at least laughed a little; he looked over at his friend and frowned, there was something not quite right here, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Jensen seemed to move a little differently, his stand a little too belligerent, too forceful, Sam frowned some more, staring up at the tallest building and trying to feign interest whilst surreptitiously studying his friend – if he didn't know better he'd think – nah – surely not, surely Jensen and Dean wouldn't be so underhanded, but then, maybe they would. Sam knew his brother had been itching to get back at him for some time and this would be the ideal opportunity. He glanced across at 'Jensen' again, the older man was leaning against his car now, scratching nonchalantly at his groin and Sam's vague feeling of unease grew into full blown suspicion. He turned back to the car and plastered his best puppy dog face fully on "Hey Jensen" he said, smiling so that he knew he was dimpling "Jared told me that there was a cool bar around here – you know – with exotic dancers and real good beer, how's about we take a trip there instead of the planned museum trip?" he hesitated for a moment "Although if you were looking forward to the museum I wouldn't want to disappoint you dude"

"Nah – I'm good – this club – erm – just remind me a moment – me and Jared – we go to so many" 'Jensen seemed a little hesitant and Sam felt his mouth curve wider, his tongue caught between his teeth, trying to hold back the laughter "Is it close?"

"I've changed my mind" Sam watched as the older man's face fell "Its ok Jensen – lets not spoil the day – museum it is then?" he opened the car door and climbed inside, deciding he was going to wait an awful long time before he let his brother of the hook this time and, boy, he was going to make Dean squirm for this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jared sat on the sofa and fiddled with the remote control trying to find something scary to watch as there sure wasn't anything scary going on in this house. Beside him Dean was flicking his lighter on and off, watching the flames and Jared guessed he must be bored, hell Dean had seen and done so much that sitting in his friend's 'haunted' apartment in Vancouver must be the pits. Jared wondered, idly, how Jensen was getting on with Sam; Jared was growing to like his new friend, once he'd gotten over the weirdness of having someone around who looked just like him, he'd realised that they had a lot in common – one thing being an older man, be it brother or best friend, who looked out for them – Jared grinned to himself, a lot of weird stuff had come out of this, but a lot of good stuff had come out of it too and he was glad that he'd met the Winchesters, however bizarre the situation.

"Shall we go and run the EMF again?" Jensen got up, thrusting the lighter into his pocket and slipping easily into Dean mode "Your buddy said that the cellar was the centre of all the activity – maybe we should give that a try" he looked at his watch, it was getting late and outside the shadows were lengthening, soon it would be time for the big reveal and he was looking forward to getting a picture of Jared's face and he hoped his friend wouldn't be too angry

"Yeah – why not" Jared turned off the TV "Nothing's happening here for sure" he stretched his long limbs and got up "Lets go and find Casper shall we?"

The cellar opened with a creak and Jared peered down into the darkness, looking at the rickety stairs with some unease. Jensen watched his friend barely keeping the smile off his face "What do you think is down there?" Jared's voice was hesitant "It smells gross"

"When we went to the Hell House – I dared Sam to take a jar and take a sip out of it" Jensen hoped that Jared would remember filming that episode "What do you say we recreate that moment?"

"I'm not sure" Jared was looking down into the cellar and he shivered "I'm not sure"

"Hey Jared " Jensen made a show of holding the gun that Dean had given him, knowing that it didn't actually have anything in it, not even rock salt, didn't make him feel any less tough or any less like Dean "Got your back dude"

"Ok Dean – I " Jared opened his mouth to speak and then suddenly, and unexpectedly, he appeared to be lifted into the air and flung down the cellar steps; it all happened so fast that Jensen didn't have a chance to cry out, he just rushed forward, heart pounding, crying out to his friend

"Jared – fuck – Jared" he fell to his knees, peering into the darkness, but he couldn't see or hear anything and he felt sick, but more importantly, he felt absolutely terrified; there was a squeal of sound as the EMF meter suddenly erupted in his pocket and the light over head flickered on and off a couple of times before going off completely; Jensen's heart went from his chest to his throat and he flattened himself against the upraised cellar door, his last coherent thought being – this is not good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam pretended to be really interested in the giant ball of string that seemed to be the museum's main exhibit "Isn't this great Jensen?" Sam grinned across at his brother who was looking as if he wanted to pull teeth – specifically Sam's – and he couldn't hold it back any longer – he went over to the older man and put his hands on his shoulders "Look – Dean – the game's up man – in fact it was up a long time back – sorry dude"

"Shit Sam" Dean's shoulders slumped "I'm just no fucking good at this am I?"

"You tried dude" Sam grinned again, giving his brother a hug "its hard being someone you're not – hey – a lifetime of bad habits being hard to break"

"What bad habits?" Dean felt himself smiling, he thought he might feel gutted if he were rumbled, but instead he just felt foolishly warm and he could feel a brotherly flick chick moment coming on, he leant over to cuff Sam's head when his phone began to thrum and he took it out of his pocket, recognising the number that Jensen had given him earlier; he flicked it open and put it to his ear "Hey dude" he began "Looks like you were rumbled too eh?"

There was no answer, just an ominous buzzing and the crackling of static, Dean frowned, he looked across at Sam for a moment and then pressed the phone closer to his ears; it was then that he heard the screaming……


	5. Chapter 5

**Real Life**

**Chapter 5**

"What is it Dean?" The minute Sam had seen the expression on his brother's face he had known something was wrong. Dean was clutching the mobile, his knuckles white and he could hear his brother's harsh breathing, hear his voice repeating Jensen's name over and over "Dean, What is it?"

"We've gotta go – we've gotta go now Sam" Dean grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him hard "They're in trouble Sam – we have to go right now"

Sam followed his brother without question and waited until they were in Jensen's car and breaking the speed limit before he spoke again "For fuck's sake Dean – what the hell is happening?"

"Jensen – he was pretending to be me and he took Jared to his buddy's house to go ghost hunting – he was pretty convinced it was just shit – but Sam – they're in deep trouble – I heard him – I heard him screaming down the phone"

"You let them go into a haunted house – alone – knowing what you know – God Dean what were you thinking?"

"Jensen thought it was all a joke man – how was I to know?"

"Dean you should know, we both know, that you should always check these things out"

"We were so caught up in this stupid prank Sam – we just go wrapped up in it. Sam" Dean's eyes were turned to him, green, wide and pleading; his brother's face pale and open with emotion "What if they're dead Sam? What if they're dead? I'll never forgive myself – shit – I even gave him a fucking gun Sam, a gun filled with nothing but fresh air – how could I have been so stupid?"

"Dean" Sam stared out into the night, his own heart thumping, he knew his brother was hurting and he couldn't think of a single thing to say, but Jensen was a grown man and he hadn't forced Dean to do what he had done; Sam shook his head and prayed that they would get to the house in time.

It was raining when the car screeched to a halt outside the address that Jensen had given them. The house was in darkness, but inside they could see visibly flickering lights and, as they leapt out of the car, the night was bitterly and supernaturally cold. Dean ran to the trunk of the Impala, saying a silent prayer of thanks that it was still unlocked. He scrabbled about pulling out knives, guns and his dad's journal. Sam pulled out a simple prayer book, holy water and followed Dean up the steps to the house.

The door wouldn't budge but moments later was splintering and cracking open, cold air and a foul stench hitting them as they rushed into the house. There was a cacophony of noise, lights flashed on and off and the television played loudly to itself. Sam turned to his brother "Poltergeist?"

"Yeah – it would seem that way" Dean gritted his teeth "We've gotta get it out of here Sam – but we've gotta find Jensen and Jared first – you take the ground floor, I'll go upstairs"

"Ok" Sam shouldered his way into the hallway and then moved stealthily into the kitchen, appliances were flying through the air and the fridge door flew open and then closed again, it was too dark to see much and Sam bit his lip with frustration, hissing as his nostrils were assailed with the foul stench which seemed to pervade the whole house. He stumbled forward and saw that the door to what was obviously the cellar was open and he saw the dark shape lying next to it, as he moved closer he saw the vintage leather jacket and faded jeans and his heart leapt to his mouth; it started jolting again when he realised that it was Jensen and the older man was moaning, his mouth barely forming words

"Jensen?" Sam dropped to his knees "Are you ok?"

"Jared..?" hands came up and touched his face "Jared – man – what the fuck..?"

"No, Jensen, it's Sam, it's Sam" he put his hands under the older man's shoulders and hauled him up "Can you walk?"

"Yeah – thing came at me – knocked me down – Jared – ahh" a shaky hand came up and touched Sam's shoulder "He...it threw him down the cellar steps – I couldn't see him man – the smell – the noise – couldn't stop screaming"

"I'm gonna get you out of here dude – then we're going to come back for Jared" as he slowly moved Jensen forward, he heard his brother begin to recite something in Latin and he smiled wryly, Dean had obviously decided to expel this thing now and they needed to move and quickly. Objects flew at their heads but they managed to circumnavigate the worst of the carnage and, finally, they were out in the fresh air, Sam leaning Jensen against his own car and stroking his face in pure relief "Stay here" Sam hissed, reluctant to leave his friend but anxious to help his brother and Jared "We'll be back"

The house seemed quieter when Sam entered and most of the sound had died down; there was still a slight taint and the smell was there, but it wasn't so strong. Dean was staggering down the stairs, grinning wildly at Sam "It's gone" he said without preamble "Found something in dad's journal that did the trick" he gripped his brother's shoulders "Did you get them?"

"I got Jensen" Sam shook his head "Jared's in the cellar – we have to get him out"

They took the steps cautiously, using their torches to light the way. Dean swept the yellow beam around the cellar floor and it touched the still figure of a man, lying as still as death, hair spread around his face, red seeping out from under his head; Dean thrust the torch into his belt and dropped to his knees "Jared?" he put a shaking hand to the young man's neck and his own heart began to pound as he felt the gentle but firm thump of Jared's pulse. He tipped Jared's head up gently and felt beneath the hair for a wound, but it was only a small cut that had bled alarmingly, however the young man had a huge lump on the back of his skull which would hurt like a bastard for a couple of days "Jared" he hissed again, shaking the man hard enough to rouse him without hurting him "Speak to me dude"

"Jensen?" a big hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist and fuzzy hazel eyes opened reluctantly "Jensen?"

"No man – its Dean – Dean Winchester – do you remember me?"

"Oh yeah" Jared put a hand to his head, wincing as he felt the lump "Do yah wanna know something Dean?"

"What?" Dean helped the younger man to his feet, throwing an arm around his waist and shoulder and hauling him up. Jared would need stitches and a shot but he would be as good as new in a few days and Dean, for one, was weak with relief and guilt

"Ghost hunting sucks"


	6. Chapter 6

Real Life – Chapter 6 

Jared needed stitches and an X-Ray and, despite Dean's insistence that he could do it, it was decided to take him to a hospital. It was the first time that they had all been together in such a public place and they knew that they would have to be quick on their feet to come up with some plausible and believable explanation.

It was Dean that took Jared in, mumbling something about 'Stunt doubles' and 'Clumsy idiots'. Meanwhile Jensen and Sam sat in the waiting room, trying to look casual, as what seemed like hundreds of women swarmed around them, pretending to do other things like read magazines and get coffee. Sam tried to make himself smaller in his seat, watching the women, watching him, their eyes lustful "Is it always like this?" he hissed to Jensen who was smiling happily at a red headed girl who appeared to be waving at him

"Most of the time – why?" Jensen saw the colour spread across Sam's face and he grinned

"And I thought hunting was a dangerous profession – shit – we have to get out of here soon – if Dean catches on to this – we could be living in Vancouver before Christmas"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jared winced as the nurse tied up the last of the stitches. He looked at Dean and the older man smiled guiltily

"I'm really sorry Jared" he whispered, as Jared took the painkillers that the nurse had given him "It was all my fault"

"Nah man – you weren't to know" Jared thanked the nurse and eased himself off the table, gingerly rubbing the back of his head "I thought my buddy was kidding me – man – he owes me big time when he gets back from his trip" he stretched "As does Mr Ackles back there" he grinned "Shame I'm on these tablets dude – I'm sure owed plenty of beer when the effects wear off"

"You should be kicking my ass" Dean still couldn't kick the guilt "I sent Jensen in there without even so much as a pistol, I put you both in danger – just so I could get one over on my brother"

"Look Dean" Jared threw an arm around the older man's shoulder "I know you can't remember this – but when I was with you – you know – in those weeks that Sam and I swapped bodies, places whatever – you always had my back and I always felt safe with you" he tightened his grip into a hug "And I still do – ok – there's no need to feel guilty – I'm still walking upright and I'm still breathing - just promise me one thing ok?"

"Sure Jared – anything"

"Don't fucking take me hunting ever again!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They found themselves back in their favourite bar and, this time, they were happy to get lost in the busy crowd. Sam sat in the booth waiting for Jensen to get back from buying the beer, watching Jared try to whip Dean's ass at pool. He smiled, stretching out his long limbs, they were finally starting to enjoy their vacation and, maybe this time, they would go sightseeing together even though he did not want to see the biggest ball of twine anytime again soon! He waved to Jensen as the older man staggered across with a tray laden with drinks and slammed them on the table. Pausing for a moment, Jensen waved Dean and Jared over and they all squashed into the booth together, Jensen gesturing that he had something to say.

"Ok guys" he was wearing a smart shirt and his glasses and he looked, he hoped, mature and sensible "This has not, it has to be said, been a particularly good start" he took a sip of his beer and then continued "I know that it seemed like fun – you know – to pretend to be each other – but it has got to stop ok? I know that there were no causalities this time, but who knows what might happen next time – Jared – well he's nearly been killed twice now and he's my buddy and I don't want anything to happen to him"

"Hey that's nice "Jared raised his own glass "Nice speech Jensen – but chill dude – we're on down time now remember?"

"Just hear me out ok?" Jensen frowned and continued "Now Jared and I are coming up to visit you guys in the fall and we don't want a repeat of this episode do we?" three heads shook in unison "So we are all agreed then – no more pretending to be each other – ever"

Three sets of eyes turned on him, wide and innocent, three heads all nodded, three sets of perfect lips turned up in an agreeing smile and three voices all said firmly "Yes – agreed"

Jensen smiled and took a sip of his beer "Excellent guys – now if you don't mind I'm gonna go to the men's room and then I'm gonna whip Sam's ass at darts – thanks guys" he got up and shuffled away from the booth, pleased that his little speech had gone better than expected.

As he left, three pairs of hands came up from under the table and rested on the sticky surface – fingers all tightly crossed – Dean winked at Sam and for once let his brother have the last word

"I'm glad we are all in agreement" Sam Winchester smiled widely, his eyes glowing "That this is too much fun to stop now – lets see what fun we can have in Lawrence in the fall shall we?"

Fin


End file.
